Imposible
by Lilith Malfoy
Summary: TRADUCCION! Ese no era él! Eso no podia ser! Eso era imposible! Slash!TERMINADO!
1. Inicio

_**Imposible?!**_

Disclaimer: Aparte de mi fantasía, todo le pertenece a J.K. Rowling

Pareja: Harry/?

Advertencia: Slash! Lemon! OOC! Pequeño Spoiler de OotP

Comentario: No se como llegue a esta idea y se, que no es especialmente Buena. Pero la idea no me quería dejar.

Nota de la traductora: Otro trabajo mas de Sweet Dreams2, uno de mis favoritos he de agregar. Espero que ha ustedes les guste igualmente. Por cierto, este es la primera historia de mas de un capítulo que ella ha terminado; 'Imposible' tiene cuatro capítulos que tratare de subir lo mas pronto posible...Ahora los dejo con la historia...

* * *

Harry paseaba por las pequeñas tiendas del Callejón Diagón.

Ya tenia diecisiete años y era mayor de edad; no tenia que quedarse con los Dursley, si no lo quería.

Y él definitivamente no lo quería.

Dumbledore le habia pedido varias veces, que por su propia seguridad permaneciera con los Dursleys, pero él habia ignorado al director y habia alquilado un cuarto en el Caldero Chorreante.

Que Voldemort viniera por él.

A él le daba igual!

Desde hace unos meses todo le daba igual.

Habia empezado, tal vez, cuando Sirius murió y estallo con la muerte de Mr. y Mrs. Weasley.

Los padres de Ron fueron sorprendidos una noche por Mortifagos y asesinados.

El pelirrojo no habia pronunciado palabra alguna tras ello y Ginny lloraba seguido.

Fred y George se hacían reproches, ya que aseguraban, que si no se hubieran mudado al departamento que habia encima de su local, hubieran podido cambiar algo.

Harry creía, que también estarían muertos.

Saludo a Duncan, un hombre viejo que siempre se sentaba frente a _Flourish & Blotts _y entro a la librería.

La vendedora lo saludo amigablemente, ya que en las ultimas semanas habia comprado un libro diariamente y ella lo conocía bien.

Harry habia terminado apenas ayer el primer libro de una serie y quería dedicarse al segundo.

Busco varios minutos, hasta que encontró lo que buscaba.

Solo habia un ejemplar y cuando quiso tomarlo, una segunda mano se le adelanto.

Harry se giro y vio su libro en las manos de un joven de cabellos negros, al cual Harry le puso unos dieciocho/diecinueve años.

Le pareció como si hubiera visto a ese hombre antes, pero no podía recordar donde.

"Tomo dos," suspiro el hombre, "De nuevo el equivocado."

Puso el libro en el estante y Harry lo tomo de inmediato.

El hombre lo miro sorprendido.

"También lees sobre serpientes mágicas?", pregunto el hombre curioso.

"Si...termine ayer con el primer libro y...," Harry no pudo seguir hablando, ya que el hombre lo interrumpió encantado: "Tienes el primer libro? En serio? He buscado en cada librería y no lo he encontrado."

Harry asintió levemente; habia sido una casualidad, que lo poseyera.

Si no se hubiera tropezado ayer, no lo habría encontrado nunca debajo del estante.

"Empecé con el tercero!" prosiguió el hombre, "Es interesante, pero me faltan los dos primeros. Trata de comenzar una serie de libros en la mitad. No vas a saber nada."

Harry volvió a asentir.

Algo en ese hombre le fascinaba y no podía decir que era.

Serian los cabellos azabaches que, al contrario de los suyos, estaban bien peinados?

Los ojos cafés, que lo miraban amablemente o esos labios curvados finamente.

"Oh, que poco cortes de mi parte," dijo el hombre de repente, "Yo soy Thomas!"

Le extendió la mano a Harry.

"Harry," dijo Harry vacilante y estrecho la mano del extraño.

"Harry? So so," murmuro Thomas, "Tus padres deben ser fans de Harry Potter."

"Se podría decir," sonrió Harry y le pareció algo tranquilizador, que Thomas no supiera quien era él.

"Dime Harry, te puedo invitar a una taza de café?", pregunto Thomas amablemente.

Harry lo miro con los ojos abiertos.

Se lo estaba imaginando o aquel hombre le estaba coqueteando?

"Que?", pregunto Thomas divertido, ya que habia notado la reacción de Harry, "No me digas que nadie te ha invitado nunca. Con ese cuerpo..." Thomas solo silbo.

Harry se sonrojo de inmediato.

No quería hablar con un completo desconocido en una librería publica, sobre su vida amorosa.

Si es que se podía llamar a eso vida amorosa, luego de que hubo salido con tres chicas (Cho Chang, Lavender Brown y Hannah Abbott) y que luego estas lo miraran fríamente.

Sin mencionar su intento de cita con Ernie McMillan, que acabo con una catástrofe y una nueva sensación para _El Profeta._

"Lo siento," dijo Thomas rápidamente, "No te quería asustar o algo así.."

"Si," dijo Harry tras despertar de su asombro, "Me puedes invitar a tomar café."

"Genial," sonrió Thomas.

Harry siguió a Thomas a la calle de enfrente, donde hace poco habia abierto un pequeño Café.

Se sentaron en una mesa afuera y Thomas pidió dos cafés.

"Bien Harry," empezó Thomas, "A que te dedicas?"

"Todavía voy a la escuela," admitió Harry.

"Oh...," Thomas pareció algo desilusionado, "Pero eres mayor de edad, verdad?"

"Si," respondió Harry y pudo evitar un _Pero desde hace una semana._

"Yo termine la escuela hace dos años," comento Thomas, "Y ahora soy..bueno, me dedico a los negocios familiares."

Harry agrego algo de azúcar a su café y escucho interesado al hombre sentado frente a él.

"No estuviste en Hogwarts?!", aquello no era una pregunta sino una afirmación.

"No, estuve en Beauxbatons," respondió Thomas, "Así que tu estas en Hogwarts? Que casa?"

"Gryffindor," dijo Harry.

"Entonces tus padres tenían razones, para ponerte el mismo nombre de Harry Potter," sonrió Thomas.

"Posible...no lo se," dijo Harry.

"Preguntales," dijo Thomas.

"Están muertos," replico Harry.

"Oh!", la mirada de Thomas oscureció, "Lo siento."

"No es tan grave! Ya lo supere," dijo Harry.

"Como...puedo preguntar como...," empezó Thomas cuidadosamente.

"Accidente de trafico," mintió Harry.

„Eso es terrible,"dijo Thomas, „Se como te debes sentir. Mis padres tampoco viven ya. A mi madre no la conocí y mi padre tuvo...un accidente."

A Harry no le gustaba para nada el rumbo que habia tomado la conversación.

Se sentía como en su primera cita con Cho.

Si Thomas empezaba a llorar, todo seria exactamente como en aquel momento.

"Juegas al Quidditch?", cambio de tema rápidamente.

"Jugué," respondió Thomas y parecía contento, que Harry hubiera cambiado el tema.

"Que posición?", pregunto Harry.

"Buscador," respondió Thomas.

"Yo también," dijo Harry alegre.

"Estuviste en el Mundial hace tres años?", pregunto Thomas.

"Si! Tu también?", pregunto Harry.

„No, yo estuve...enfermo,"respondió Thomas vacilante.

"Lo siento," dijo Harry sinceramente, "Te perdiste de un juego genial."

"Me lo imagino...escucha, Harry. Yo no hago esto normalmente,"confeso Thomas.

"Que no haces?", pregunto Harry confundido, "Ver partidos de Quidditch?"

"No," Thomas sonrió levemente.

"Entonces que?", volvió a preguntar Harry.

"Invitar a un completo desconocido a tomar café," respondió Thomas y se sonrojo un poco.

Harry no sabia que decir.

El tampoco lo hacia normalmente.

Era algo inusual en él; pero le gustaba.

Mejor dicho: Le gustaba Thomas.

Él sabia desde hace unos meses, que se sentía atraído por ambos sexos, pero nunca le habia gustado alguien de veras.

Hasta ahora y no lo iba a arruinar.

"Conoces el _Jardín_?", pregunto por eso.

"Uno en especial o la palabra?", pregunto Thomas.

"El _Jardín_," aclaro Harry, "Es un parque..."

"No lo conozco," admitió Thomas.

"No es verdad," se sorprendió Harry, "Lo hay desde hace un año y no haz estado allí nunca..."

"El año pasado estuve muy ocupado," dijo Thomas.

"Entiendo..." Harry termino de tomar su café, "De seguro no es nada fácil trabajar con los negocios familiares.

"Mis trabajadores me dan problemas," admitió Thomas, "Pero no has nombrado ese _Jardín _por nada, verdad?"

"Tu me has invitado a tomar café, ahora es mi turno," dijo Harry," Quieres ir conmigo al _Jardín_?"

"Con gusto,"Thomas sonrió y Harry estuvo apunto de derretirse ante esa sonrisa.

Thomas pago los dos cafés, antes de seguir a Harry al final del Callejón Diagón.

"Esto es un callejón sin salida," comprobó Thomas neutral y observo el muro de cinco metros de alto.

"No lo es," replico Harry y golpeo suavemente el muro.

Una puerta apareció de inmediato, por la cual se veía un hermoso parque.

Un lago en medio del parque reflejaba la luz del sol y parecía dorado.

"Hermoso," dijo Thomas, cuando se acomodaron bajo un árbol de manzana.

"El parque fue idea de Fugde," aclaro Harry, que lo sabia por Lupin, "Lo reconstruyo para adquirir mas votos. Perdió bastantes, al callar tanto tiempo sobre el regreso de Tu-Sabes-Quien."

"Sabes bastante al respecto," dijo Thomas.

"Tengo un par de amigos en el Ministerio," aclaro Harry.

"Fudge sin embargo perdió conmigo," dijo Thomas, "No volveré a votar por el...Leiste la basura que se escribió hace dos años sobre Harry Potter?"

"Basura?", pregunto Harry interesado.

"Pues, no crees, que él esta de veras loco," aclaro Thomas.

"No, no lo creo," dijo Harry y Thomas le pareció un poco mas simpático.

"Hey, allí hay balones y escobas para alquilar," Thomas señalo un pequeño stand, "Que opinas de un pequeño duelo?"

"Estoy de acuerdo," dijo Harry emocionado.

-------

Harry nunca habia creído en el amor a primera vista, pero ahora tenia que cambiar su opinión al respecto.

El día con Thomas habia sido el mejor de toda su vida.

Nunca se habia divertido tanto.

Le parecía como si Thomas fuera su alma gemela.

Mientras tanto habia caído la noche y Thomas lo acompañaba al Caldero Chorreante.

"Noches, Harry," les saludo Tom.

Harry le saludo amablemente y Thomas solo asintió.

"Bien...," murmuro Harry sin saber que hacer.

No sabia como debía despedirse y si de veras lo quería hacer.

Pero no podía perder su inocencia con un tipo, al que habia conocido apenas hoy.

"Te acompaño a tu habitación," dijo Thomas decidido, "Eso hace un caballero."

Harry sonrió levemente y se dejo llevar por Thomas a su habitación.

Ambos se quedaron parados frente a la puerta, indecisos.

"Bien...ehm..pues..nos volveremos a ver?", pregunto Harry.

Thomas lo miro a los ojos y pregunto en voz baja: "Crees en el amor a primera vista, Harry?"

"Hasta hoy no," respondió Harry y sintió poco después los cálidos labios de Thomas sobre los suyos.

La lengua de Thomas se deslizo lentamente en la boca de Harry y exploro todo lo que encontró.

Harry gimió de placer y se entrego al beso por completo.

"Puedo entrar?", pidió Thomas.

Harry se detuvo.

Si Thomas quería decir, lo que el pensaba, no sabia que debía hacer.

"Yo nunca he," respondió Harry apenado.

Thomas lo beso suavemente en la nuca y murmuro: "Debo detenerme?"

"No," dijo Harry decidido y abrió la puerta.

Thomas jalo a Harry hacia el y el Gryffindor pudo sentir la excitación del otro.

Se tambalearon abrazados hacia la cama, luego de que Thomas hubo cerrado la puerta con un movimiento de su varita.

Harry suspiro levemente, cuando sintió las manos de Thomas bajo su camisa.

"Harry," murmuro Thomas y le quito a Harry la camisa.

Harry sintió los labios de Thomas en su pecho y se relajo.

No sabia, si estaba cometiendo un gravisimo error, pero en ese momento no le importo.

Voldemort podía llegar y verlos y a él no le molestaría.

Thomas lo desvistio lentamente y Harry hizo lo mismo con él.

Thomas era digno de dejarse ver.

Harry no habia visto un mejor cuerpo que aquel.

"Eres hermoso," susurro Thomas y mordió el lóbulo de la oreja de Harry.

"No, tu lo eres," replico Harry y jalo a Thomas para besarlo apasionadamente.

Thomas se puso en medio de las piernas de Harry y este abrió los ojos, cuando Thomas empezó a moverse suavemente.

No sabia que algo se pudiera sentir tan bien.

Thomas acaricio con su mano los muslos de Harry, hasta que llego a su miembro y lo sostuvo en las manos para empezar a acariciarlo suavemente.

Harry gimió y toco por su parte el miembro de Thomas.

El otro chico se dejo llevar por aquel contacto y ronroneo complacido.

"Que tan lejos quieres ir?", pregunto Thomas en voz baja.

"Hasta el limite," respondió Harry y Thomas parecía haber esperado aquello, ya que dejo que su mano fuera hasta el trasero de Harry e introdujo un dedo en este.

Harry inhalo aire; dolía mas de lo que habia esperado.

"Relajate," murmuro Thomas e introdujo un segundo dedo y luego un tercero.

Pero Harry no se podía relajar.

Dolía demasiado y no podía ver nada bonito en eso.

Quería pedirle a Thomas que se detuviera, pero este encontró un punto en Harry, que lo dejo viendo estrellas.

"Por Merlín," gimió Harry y Thomas sonrió maliciosamente.

"Te gusta?", pregunto guiñando un ojo.

"Oh si," suspiro Harry.

"Debo acabarlo?", pregunto Thomas, pero fue una pregunta retórica, ya que al momento siguiente se introdujo en Harry.

Harry se agarro de las sabanas con las manos, pero Thomas las acaricio tranquilizadoramente y de esta manera su tensión desapareció y disfruto la sensación de tener a Thomas en él.

"Todo esta bien?", pregunto preocupado.

"Si," susurro Harry.

"Bien," sonrió Thomas y empezó a moverse.

Harry se ajusto al ritmo de Thomas y empezó a moverse también, de manera que este pudiera adentrarse mas en é.

Se movían cada vez mas rápido.

Sus movimientos, sus cuerpo, todo se volvió uno.

Harry lo jalo nuevamente a él y lo beso con pasión.

Thomas se movió hacia el y miro a Harry a los ojos.

Harry sintió que estaba cerca del éxtasis y Thomas parecía estar en la misma situación.

"Harry," susurro Thomas y cuando Harry miro a Thomas a los ojos, las cosas le llegaron de golpe.

Los ojos de Thomas ya no eran cafés, sino rojos.

Y de repente supo porque el chico se le hacia conocido.

Él lo habia visto ya una vez!

En su segundo años en la Cámara de los Secretos.

Harry no pudo pensar mas al respecto, ya que el orgasmo lo distrajo.

Thomas lo siguió poco después y cuando salió de él, se recosto en la cama y respiro rápidamente.

Eso no podía ser!

Thomas no podía...

Él no podía ser eso!

Observo como Thomas se vestía y avanzaba hacia la puerta.

Con un movimiento de su varita volvió a abrirla y se giro hacia Harry.

Los ojos rojos miraban a Harry burlonamente y el porte era completamente diferente.

"Harry, Harry! Meterte a la cama con completos desconocidos! Eso no se hace! Dumbledore no va a estar muy contento por eso,"la voz con la que Thomas hablaba no era la misma que habia oído todo el día. Era esa voz maliciosa, que habia oído por ultima vez el día de la muerte de Sirius en el Ministerio.

"Deberías confesarselo a Dumbledore, Harry," Thomas rió fríamente y desapareció de la habitación, dejando a un Harry sorprendido en ella.

Eso no podía ser!

Ese no podía haber sido É.

Eso era imposible?!

Fin?

* * *

Y? Como les pareció? Debo admitir que la primera vez que lo leí, reaccione quizá igual o peor que Harry...Pero Thomas tiene razón o no? El Gryffindor no debería ir acostandose con cualquier desconocido...En fin...Reviews diciendome que tal les pareció serán bienvenidos.

Hasta la próxima....

Lilith


	2. Atras

_**Imposible!?**_

Disclaimer: Aparte de mi loca fantasía, todo le pertenece a J. K. Rowling

Parejas: Harry/?

Advertencia: Slash! OOC! Minispoiler zu OotP!

* * *

Vernon Dursley estaba sorprendido!

Estaba sorprendido y lo admitía!

Pensaba que no tenia que volver a ver a su sobrino nunca, cuando este les habia aclarado orgullosamente, hacia una semana, que tenia diecisiete años y era mayor de edad en el mundo de los magos y no quería saber nunca mas de los Dursley.

Todo lo demostró con un hechizo, que provoco, que toda la sala tuviera que ser renovaba y que Dudley tuviese que ir dos veces al día al psicólogo.

Así que estaba visiblemente sorprendido cuando su sobrino estuvo nuevamente frente a la puerta y sin una palabra desapareció en su habitación.

Ni Petunia ni él podían aclararse el extraño comportamiento del chico, ya que este siempre habia sido extraño, no le sorprendía demasiado.

Él lo habría echado de la casa, si su sobrino no pudiera hacer magia.

Prefería evitar ofender al chico y vivir una vida como animal.

----

Harry puso su maleta junto a su vieja cama, antes de sacar a Hedwig de la jaula, quien lanzándole una mirada de preocupación a Harry, voló por la ventana.

Harry se dejo caer en la cama suspirando.

Aquí estaba de nuevo.

En el lugar, que apenas una semana atrás, como habia pensado, habia abandonado para siempre.

No quería regresar allí, pero no podía quedarse en el Callejón Diagón.

Dumbledore habia tenido razón; donde sus tíos estaba seguro.

Si se hubiera quedado con ellos, no habría...

Harry no podía ni siquiera pensarlo.

Como podía haberle pasado eso a él.

Por que precisamente Voldemort?

Por que no podía haber sido su hijo o uno de sus seguidores?

Como no habia podido reconocerlo?

Incluso cuando se veía como en la Cámara de los Secretos, uno tenia que poder reconocer a su enemigo mortal.

A Draco Malfoy lo reconocería en cien años, pero con Voldemort fallo sobre unos pocos años.

Desde su encuentro con la versión joven de Voldemort se preguntaba siempre, como habia logrado este rejuvenecer su cuerpo?

De seguro habia Pociones de rejuvenecimiento, pero para eso se necesitaba un experto en Pociones y Snape le hubiese informado de seguro a Dumbledore.

A menos, que Voldemort tuviese otro experto en Pociones.

Tembló un poco.

Siempre que pensaba en lo que habia hecho, se sentía sucio.

No podía ni decir, que Voldemort lo habia violado.

Por el contrario, él lo habia hecho voluntariamente.

Voldemort le habia preguntado, que tan lejos quería llegar y él habia tenido que quererlo todo.

Se habia entregado voluntariamente a Voldemort.

Su primera vez y justo con **Él**?

Hubiera preferido que hubiese sido con Snape o Filch.

Como tenia que comportarse ahora?

Tenia que decirselo a Dumbledore?

Pero que podía decir?

"Hey, Dumbi! Tire con Voldemort!"

Incluso en sus oídos, aquello sonaba surreal.

Por que Voldemort habia hecho aquello?

Que recibía de aquello, aparte del hecho de humillar a Harry?

Habia tratado de matarlo desde hacia años y cuando tenia la oportunidad de hacerlo, prefería seducirlo.

Harry no podía aclararse esa actitud.

Ese no era el estilo de Voldemort; en lo mas mínimo.

-------

"Chico," Vernon Dursley llamo a su puerta, antes de entrar vacilante a la habitación.

Harry estaba sentado en su cama aburrido y en aquel momento transformaba su mesa en una cobra.

Esta se alzo amenazante y le siseo a Vernon.

"Tenemos que irnos, si quieres alcanzar tu tren," aclaro Vernon y abandono la habitación.

Estaba realmente preocupado.

Su sobrino siempre le habia dado igual, pero Harry se comportaba tan extrañamente, que se empezaba a preocupar de verdad.

El resto de las vacaciones lo habia pasado en su habitación y solo habia salido de esta, cuando quería darse una ducha, lo que sucedía diez veces al día.

No iba a comer y cuando Petunia le llevaba comida, comía en caso extremo tan solo un poco.

Vernon Dursley observo a su sobrino, que parecía estar hecho tan solo de huesos y piel, como hacia flotar su baúl escaleras abajo.

Normalmente Vernon se habría molestado al respecto, pero ahora se preguntaba, si Harry lo hubiese logrado sin magia.

Dudaba, que el chico pudiese llevar algo mas pesado que un plato.

"Estoy listo, Tío Vernon," dijo su sobrino en un tono triste-aburrido y su voz sonaba áspera, como si no la hubiese utilizado hace mucho tiempo.

El viaje a King's Cross transcurrió en silencio.

Harry miraba hacia el frente y no le prestaba atención a su tío.

Parecía no prestarle atención a nada.

Se detuvieron frente a la estación y Vernon le ayudo a poner su baúl en uno de los carritos.

"Chico," empezó Vernon cuidadosamente.

"No te preocupes, Tío Vernon. La serpiente es de nuevo una mesa," lo calmo Harry.

"No, quería decir. Puedes venir con nosotros en Navidad," ofreció Vernon.

No quería tener a su sobrino en casa, pero tampoco quería, que él muriera y seguramente moriría de hambre en Navidad, si nadie ponía atención si él comía algo.

"No necesito tu lastima," dijo Harry fríamente y empujo el carrito lejos de Vernon.

Alcanzo la plataforma 9 ¾ con pasos lentos, donde los estudiantes de despedían de sus padres.

No busco a Ron o a Hermione, sino que entro al tren y busco una cabina libre.

El tren se puso en marcha y Harry aun estaba solo.

Algunos chicos de primero se querían sentar con él, pero les habia gritado y arrojado fuera de la cabina.

Le pego un susto a la señora del carrito de golosinas, al transformar las ranas de chocolate en verdaderas ranas, quienes saltaban por todo el tren.

Habían recorrido la mitad del camino, cuando la puerta se abrió y Ron y Hermione entraron.

"Gracias a Merlín," Hermione respiro aliviada, "Por fin te encontramos. Pensamos, que tus tíos te habían encerrado...Ah, por todos los cielos! Como te ves?"

Hermione toco los delgados brazos de Harry y lo miro en la cara.

"Estas hecho solo de huesos y piel," dijo Hermione aterrada, "Tus tíos no te dieron de comer?"

"Todo lo contrario," murmuro Harry, "Fueron muy amables conmigo."

"Deberías comer algo," dijo Hermione y revolcó su maleta en busca de un sandwich.

"Aquí," le puso el sandwich bajo la nariz, "Come!"

"No tengo hambre," asevero Harry.

Ron se sentó frente a Harry junto a la ventana y observo el cielo pensativo.

"Escucha," susurro Hermione, "El que Ron no quiera hablar y comer, puedo entenderlo. Perdió a sus padres, pero tu...Por Merlín, Harry. Pareciera que tuvieras problemas amorosos."

Harry agacho su cabeza apenado.

Hermione no le estaba diciendo nada nuevo; él ya lo sabia.

Se habia enamorado de Thomas y aquel terrible descubrimiento no podía cambiar nada.

No podía imaginarse a Thomas y Voldemort como la misma persona.

Thomas era totalmente diferente a Voldemort.

Thomas era encantador, divertido y cariñoso.

"Es por Sirius?", pregunto Hermione, "Se han abierto las viejas heridas? Tu primo dijo algo?"

"Mione, estoy bien," aseguro Harry suspirando, "Solo estoy algo cansado."

"Quieres dormir?", pregunto Hermione, antes de transformar el sandwich en una almohada.

"No estoy cansado de esa manera," corrigió Harry.

Hermione suspiro, mientras se sentaba junto a Harry.

"Deberías comer algo," dijo ella.

"Necesita Potter una niñera?", dijo Draco Malfoy.

Este estaba en la puerta con sus guardaespaldas Crabbe y Goyle y observaba a Harry divertido.

"Siempre es bueno ver caras alegres," dijo sonriente, "Que pasa, Weasley? Triste, de que tus padres estén muertos? Pero por lo menos no es una gran perdida para este mundo!"

Normalmente Ron habría golpeado a Malfoy por aquello, pero esta vez rompió en llanto.

"Ten cuidado Malfoy," amenazo Hermione, "Soy Premio Anual y..."

"Pero yo también," rió Malfoy fríamente y señalo su medalla de Premio Anual, "No es eso una graciosa coincidencia?"

"Largate Malfoy," siseo Harry.

"Y que tiene Potter? Se siente otra vez solo? Sin padres y sin padrino? Tu vida debe ser terrible," dijo Malfoy y sus dos gorilas rieron.

"Malfoy, conozco un par de agradables hechizos de los cuales no has oído nada," dijo Harry amenazante.

"El héroe me quiere amenazar?", rió Malfoy, "No estas hablando en serio? Como estuvieron tus vacaciones, Potter? Peleaste contra Tu-Sabes-Quien?"

"**Tú **seguramente te uniste a él," replico Harry.

"Pero quizá ya no lo quieres matar," prosiguió Malfoy, "Tal vez quieres traerlo a tu lado? Convencerlo...Probablemente Él se **viene **a tu lado, Potter!"

La ultima frase y la sonrisa de Malfoy se clavaron en la cabeza de Harry y aquello lo encontró como un golpe.

Malfoy lo sabia.

Sabia sobre su encuentro con Thomas.

"Largate Malfoy," siseo Hermione.

"Pero tal vez...,"agrego Malfoy, "él también quiere hablar contigo, Potter."

Hermione se preocupaba de un Ron sollozante y por eso solo Harry noto como Malfoy dejaba caer una pequeña nota y salía de la cabina.

Harry se aseguro de que, ni Hermione ni Ron lo miraran y levanto la nota.

La letra barroca estaba escrita en tinta verde y definitivamente no era la letra de Malfoy.

Harry tuvo que trabajar seguido en la clase de Snape con Malfoy, por eso reconocía su letra bajo miles.

_Primer fin de semana de Hogsmeade_

_11:00 am Hog's Head_

Harry rompió la nota disimuladamente y respiro profundo.

Así que lo volvería a ver y esta vez estaba preparado.

TBC

* * *

Bueno, ese fue el segundo de cuatro capítulos y espero que les haya gustado.

Gracias a Gala Snape, Ni€a, kat basted, Liwk, K-Katherine Black y MEIKO por los reviews.

MEIKO: Como ves, Harry se hace la misma pregunta que tú. Y la respuesta la tendremos pronto!

Hasta la próxima....

Lilith


	3. Adelante

_**Imposible!?**_

Disclaimer: Aparte de mi loca fantasía, todo le pertenece a J.K. Rowling

Parejas: Harry/?

Advertencia: Slash, OOC, Minispoiler de OotP

* * *

Las primeras semanas en Hogwarts transcurrieron normalmente.

Malfoy no volvió a hablar sobre el incidente en el tren, pero se burlaba mas que nunca de Ron.

Ya que en ese año tenían los EXTASIS, los profesores les daban mas deberes, así que Harry no tuvo tiempo, de pensar sobre el encuentro en Hogsmeade.

Él ni sabia si debía ir.

Tal vez era una trampa y correría directo a su perdición.

Por otra parte se lo podía contar a Dumbledore, para que este mandara toda la sección de Aurores a Hogsmeade.

Una oportunidad como esas para atrapar a Voldemort, no la habría mas.

Pero entonces tendría que contarle a Dumbledore, como lo sabia y aun no estaba preparado para eso.

Tal vez jamás lo estaría.

Harry empezó a ponerse nervioso, cuando Hermione le recordó el próximo paseo a Hogsmeade.

Debía decirselo a Dumbledore?

Debía ir?

No deseaba mas, que poder hablar con alguien al respecto.

Pero con quien?

Ron y Hermione podía olvidarlos, pues no los podría volver a ver a los ojos.

Con Lupin seria lo mismo.

Por un rápido momento de locura se le ocurrió Malfoy, pues este sabia **todo **y ya humillaba a Harry.

Sin embargo prefería saltar de la Torre de Astronomía que pedirle a Malfoy un consejo.

Luego de pensar por largo tiempo tuvo que confesarse, que no se lo podía decir a nadie.

Tenia que tomar la decisión solo!

Las cosas se pusieron peor, cuando McGonagall lo llamo a su oficina tras la comida para comunicarle la decisión del Director.

"Debo ingresar en la Orden?", pregunto Harry incrédulo.

Habia oído mal!

No habia otra posibilidad.

Dumbledore no lo dejaría entrar en la Orden.

"Entendió bien, Potter," aseguro McGonagall, "El Director desea su presencia en las reuniones."

"Por que? Por que de repente?", se pregunto Harry.

"Usted es mayor de edad y por eso no es problema," aclaro McGonagall, "Usted quería pertenecer a nosotros, no es así?"

"Si, pero..." dijo Harry inseguro.

Que debía decirle?

Que, eso era antes de su One-Night-Stand con Voldemort.

Que no estaba seguro si aun quería matarlo.

"Mañana a las ocho de la noche tenemos nuestro siguiente encuentro," siguió McGonagall, "Puede usar la chimenea en mi oficina para llegar a Grimmauld Place."

Eso parecía bastarle como aclaración, ya que le pidió a Harry amablemente volver a la Torre.

Los pensamientos de Harry estaban totalmente revueltos cuando se dirigió por los pasillos a la Torre de Gryffindor.

Mañana tendría que ir primero a donde Voldemort y luego a una reunión de la Orden?

Se habia vuelto el mundo loco?

"Artículos de Broma Weasley," Harry pronuncio el password y la Dama Gorda le abrió el camino.

Descubrió a Ron y Hermione frente a la chimenea, estos hablaban sobre el paseo de mañana.

"Harry," Hermione lo saludo alegre y Ron logro una pequeña sonrisa.

Habia durado bastante, pero ahora el pelirrojo habia vuelto a hablar y a veces reia sinceramente, pero su buen humor de antes parecía no existir mas desde la muerte de sus padres.

"Ron y yo estábamos hablando sobre todo lo que queremos hacer mañana," dijo Hermione excitada, "Quiero ir a la librería, pues escuche sobre unos libros maravillosos, que hay allí...Y a ti no te sentaría mal una visita en Honeydukes," agrego y se refería al cuerpo delgado de Harry.

Aun en Hogwarts habia evitado comer, si es que podía llegar a la cena con todas las tareas.

"Escuchen," empezó Harry vacilante, "Me gustaría ir solo a Hogsmeade mañana."

"Por que?", pregunto Ron confundido, "Te molestamos?"

"Mas bien lo contrario," murmuro Harry.

"Eso son tonterías," dijo Hermione indignada, "No nos molestas."

"Oh si y eso lo saben ustedes bien," replico Harry y noto con satisfacción como los dos se sonrojaban.

Ya que ninguno hizo una replica, se sintió confirmado en su sospecha.

"Voy a dormir," dijo Harry finalmente, "Estoy terriblemente cansado!"

Hizo como si fuera a bostezar y al parecer ambos lo creyeron.

"Eso te hará bien," dijo Hermione y Ron le deseo una buena noche.

En verdad Harry no durmio.

Desde el incidente en las vacaciones, tenia problemas para dormir.

Casi siempre se quedaba recostado hasta temprano en la mañana en su cama, hasta que encontraba el sueño por una o dos horas.

Su apariencia era aquella por eso y competía con Snape por la piel mas pálida.

Esa noche no pudo dormir, a causa de los nervios, sino hasta que el sol habia salido y llenado la habitación.

Le pareció como si apenas hubiese cerrado los ojos, cuando fue despertado por las voces de Dean Thomas y Seamus Finnigan.

"Que hora es?", murmuro Harry aun dormido y busco en la mesita de noche sus gafas.

Cuando las encontró, se las puso de inmediato y vio a ambos chicos frente a la nueva escoba de Seamus, la cual habia recibido de cumpleaños.

"Disculpa, Harry," dijo Dean, "Te despertamos?...Seamus esta algo emocionado, porque hoy tiene cumpleaños."

"Por fin diecisiete," se alegro Seamus, "Por fin puedo hacer magia en las vacaciones! No tienen idea, como los envidie por eso."

"Tienes cumpleaños hoy?", pregunto Harry.

Vivía con el Irlandés desde hace seis años en la misma habitación, pero nunca habia sabido cuando tenia cumpleaños.

Ellos tampoco lo habían celebrado; Harry habia tenido la idea, de que Seamus no tenia nunca cumpleaños, lo que le habia parecido a él mismo ridículo.

"Si," respondió Seamus feliz y paso la mano por su nueva _Saeta de Fuego_.

Al parecer su madre habia gastado algo mas de dinero para celebrar la mayoría de edad.

"Feliz cumpleaños," dijo Harry y espero, que no tuviese que cantar, como tía Petunia y tío Vernon hacían siempre con Dudley.

"Gracias," agradeció Seamus, "Ahora seré un mejor cazador. Malfoy y su equipo pueden ir empacando."

Harry asintió, mientras que empezó a vestirse.

Una mirada a la cama de Ron le mostró, que el pelirrojo se habia levantado ya.

"Fue con Hermione a Hogsmeade," aclaro Dean cuando vio la mirada de Harry, "Dijo, que querías ir solo, o sino te habría esperado...Si se equivoco, puedes ir con nosotros. Ginny también viene."

Ginny Weasley era desde finales de quinto la novia oficial de Dean y nadie en Hogwarts se los podía imaginar separados.

Incluso Ron habia aprobado la relación, tras muchos insultos y amenazas y se alegraba de tener a Dean como cuñado algún día.

"No," dijo Harry, "Muy amable de tu parte, pero de veras quiero ir solo."

"Tienes una cita?", pregunto Seamus curioso.

"Algo por el estilo," admitió Harry.

"Con quien?", volvió a preguntar Seamus.

"Con Voldemort," quiso decir Harry, pero se controlo en el ultimo momento y dijo: "No seas tan curioso, Seamus. Yo no te pregunto sobre cosas así."

"Pero solo por que no hay nada que preguntar," bromeo Dean.

"Desde que consiga una novia antes de Neville, me da igual," replico Seamus fríamente.

"Entonces ten cuidado," rió Dean, "Neville y Hannah Abbott de Hufflepuff se entienden increíblemente bien."

Ya que Harry habia acabado de vestirse, se despidió de ambos y se encamino al Portal de Entrada.

Allí estaba como siempre Filch y controlaba si solo alumnos con permiso iban a Hogsmeade.

Los ojos de Harry se volvieron tristes por un momento, cuando recordó porque podía ir a Hogsmeade.

Sin el permiso de Sirius hubiera tenido que quedarse en el castillo.

Tiro los pensamientos en su padrino lejos, para no estar todo el día deprimido.

Se cubrió con su túnica, ya que entre tanto se habia puesto algo mas frió.

Al llegar a Hogsmeade lanzo una mirada al gran reloj del ayuntamiento que se encontraba en la mitad del pueblo y ponía a todas las otras casas en sombras con su impresionante tamaño.

Según ese reloj tenia apenas cinco minutos hasta la cita con Voldemort.

Pospuso sus compras para después, ya que por lo menos esperaba, salir vivo de Hog's Head y se encamino al local, que no habia visitado desde la primera reunión de el ED.

Cuando abrió la puerta, noto las muchas túnicas negras.

Normalmente eso no era anormal, pero él reconocía a los Mortifagos, cuando los veía.

Desde la muerte de Sirius, habia desarrollado un sexto sentido para eso.

Debería huir y avisarle a alguien o quedarse allí?

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos, cuando los Mortifagos se pararon junto a las paredes del local y le permitieron observar a un hombre joven en una mesa en la mitad.

Habia echado su capota hacia atrás y Harry vio los mismos ojos cafés, que fueron ya una vez su perdición.

"Que bien, que hayas venido, Harry," dijo Thomas amablemente, antes de que castañeara con los dedos y una de las personas cubiertas sacara la silla junto a Thomas.

Thomas volvió a hacer el mismo movimiento y la persona se junto con los otros Mortifagos en la pared.

"Sientate," Thomas señalo la silla, "Tenemos mucho de que hablar."

TBC

* * *

Siento mucho haberme demorado, pero no he tenido mucho tiempo libre. Este es el penúltimo capítulo de la historia y espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

Gracias a alex, OlgaxTomFelton1, alejandra, akbal, Ni€a, kat basted, Maniatica Lovegood y Gala Snape por sus reviews.

Hasta la próxima....

Lilith


	4. Final

_**Imposible!?**_

Disclaimer: Todo a parte de mi loca fantasía, le pertenece a J. K. Rowling

Pareja: Harry/?

Advertencia: Slash! OOC! Minispoiler OotP!

* * *

Harry no se movió un milímetro, en vez de eso miro a los Mortifagos y trato de reconocer algún rostro conocido.

Por las capotas negras era aquel cometido mas que imposible, pero en uno pudo reconocer un mechón de cabello rubio platinado.

Lucius Malfoy parecía haber salido por fin de Azkaban.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Harry.

Si Malfoy estaba allí, entonces Bellatrix también tenia que estar en ese local.

Observo las túnicas mas detalladamente para tal vez reconocer formas femeninas en alguna de ellas.

"Buscas a alguien?", pregunto Thomas y su rostro se torció en una sonrisa maliciosa.

Harry no respondió, sino que miro a la única mujer, que estaba en medio de dos grandes hombres.

Se comería una escoba, si esa no era Bellatrix.

"La puedes tener después," le susurro Thomas al oído.

Harry retrocedió algunos pasos; no habia notado, que Thomas se habia puesto tras el.

"Y ahora sientate," pidió Thomas.

Sus ojos brillaron por un momento de color rojo, antes de que sacudiera su cabeza y se sentara a la mesa.

Harry dio una ultima mirada a Bellatrix, antes de seguir las indicaciones de Thomas vacilante.

Todo le parecía tan irreal.

Allí estaba sentado: Con Voldemort en una mesa, rodeado de Mortifagos.

Por que nadie lo despertaba?

Quería despertar en su habitación en el Caldero Chorreante y comprobar, que todo habia sido solo una terrible pesadilla.

La sonrisa de Thomas se volvió mas amplia y Harry supuso, que este habia leído sus pensamientos.

"Lo hice," confirmo Thomas, "Debo dejarlo?"

Harry rió fríamente.

"Como si lo fueras a hacer," siseo Harry.

Thomas trono los dedos y uno de los Mortifagos corrió al cuarto de al lado.

"Que es eso?", pregunto Harry y miro al Mortifago confundido.

"Dejare de leer tus pensamientos, si tu..." Thomas se detuvo, cuando el Mortifago regreso con una bandeja de plata en la mano.

La puso en la mesa frente a Harry, antes de inclinarse rápidamente y volver a su lugar en la esquina.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron, cuando vio los platos llenos con comida.

"Te ves como un esqueleto," dijo Thomas y tomo una ala de pollo, "Estas en dieta o fue la noche conmigo tan embriagante?"

Harry se puso tenso, cuando los Mortifagos empezaron a reír.

Él habia esperado, que hablara sobre esa noche, pero por que tenia que ridiculizarlo frente a toda su tropa?

"Silencio," ordeno Thomas tranquilo y las risas murieron de inmediato.

"No era esa mi intención," dijo dirigiéndose a Harry, y puso el ala junto al resto del pollo.

"Los estas leyendo de nuevo," comprobó Harry.

Thomas empujo la bandeja cerca a Harry y aclaro en voz baja: "Te ves terrible. Come algo y dejare de leer tus pensamientos."

"No, gracias," Harry empujo la bandeja en la mitad de la mesa.

"No esta envenenada," dijo Thomas, "Me preocupo por ti."

Harry hubiese reído.

Ese día se volvía segundo a segundo mas irreal.

"Seguro," dijo sarcásticamente, "Voldemort se preocupa por mi."

Los ojos de Thomas brillaron rojos, mientras siseaba: "Estas rodeado por mis seguidores. Piensas en serio, que si quisiera matarte, te envenenaría? Sinceramente, Harry! Me decepcionas un poco."

Sin embargo Harry no toco la comida.

El olor le hacia agua la boca y su estómago gruño, pero el lo ignoro.

Si volvía a comer, no seria por Voldemort.

Su orgullo de Gryffindor no se lo permitía.

"Olvida el estúpido orgullo," siseo Thomas, "Tu padre tenia orgullo y mira lo que paso con él."

"Detente," gruño Harry y no sabia, si se refería a leer sus pensamientos o a la mención de su padre.

"Leeré tus pensamientos hasta que comas," dijo Thomas tranquilo y el tono rojo desapareció de sus ojos.

Godric Gryffindor se revolcaría en su tumba, si pudiera ver a Harry, pero este tomo una de las alas del pollo y mordió vacilante.

Ni siquiera noto, que habia tomado aquella, que Thomas habia tenido hacia unos minutos en su mano.

"Buen chico," la sonrisa volvió al rostro de Thomas, "Y ahora a los negocios."

Harry masticó sin ganas el pollo y se pregunto, por que no habia ido con Dumbledore.

Thomas parecía cumplir su parte del trato, ya que no reacciono ante el pensamiento de Harry en Dumbledore.

"Que quieres?", pregunto Harry aburrido, mientras ponía el ala masticada en el plato y busco desesperado algo de tomar.

"No hay nada de tomar aquí?", pregunto y apenas termino la frase, Thomas trono los dedos y un Mortifago corrió a la barra.

"No allí," lo detuvo Thomas, "No quiero, que Harry pezque alguna enfermedad. Coge un vaso limpio.

El Mortifago asintió y desapareció en el cuarto de al lado.

"Uno podría acostumbrarse a esto," dijo Harry sonriente, cuando el Mortifago regreso con una botella de cerveza de mantequilla.

"Me alegra, que pienses así," dijo Thomas, cuando el Mortifago se ubico con los demás.

Harry asintió y tomo un gran sorbo de la cerveza.

Esa ala de pollo habia estado mas condimentada de lo que se habia imaginado.

"Te quiero en mi lado," le confeso Thomas, por lo que él se atoro con su cerveza.

Harry tosió fuertemente y Thomas lo golpeo en la espalda.

"Mejor?", pregunto Thomas, cuando Harry se calmo un poco.

Harry asintió débilmente, antes de poner la botella en la mesa y tomar otra ala, distraído.

"Tu cura de rejuvenecimiento parece haber afectado tu cerebro," dijo Harry fríamente, "O sino no podría imaginarme, por que me haces una propuesta tan ridícula, aunque conoces la respuesta."

"Te quiero en mi lado," repitió Thomas y señalo a los Mortifagos reunidos, "Todos ellos te servirían. Crearíamos juntos un nuevo mundo."

"Así que tengo que volverme una especie de vicepresidente en este circo?", pregunto Harry divertido.

Noto como algunos Mortifagos se agitaban ante la palabra _circo_.

Era claro, que todos querían matar a Harry y solo Thomas era la razón de su "calma".

"No," respondió Thomas y algunos Mortifagos intercambiaron miradas confundidas con su vecino.

"Quiero que seas mi compañero," aclaro Thomas.

Los Mortifagos murmuraron agitados; al parecer ninguno sabia en realidad, que era lo que Voldemort quería de Harry.

Solo Lucius Malfoy permaneció increíblemente tranquilo.

"Mi Lord, no puede estar hablando en serio," dijo finalmente uno de los Mortifagos y se acerco peligrosamente a la mesa.

"Es Harry Potter, Mi Lord," señalo con su sucio dedo a Harry, "Él es nuestro enemigo. Solo se habia hablado, de que entrara en nuestras filas, pero usted jamás menciono, que se volvería su igual."

Los ojos de Thomas brillaron nuevamente rojos y sin alguna razón visible el Mortifago gimió y se tiro lleno de dolor al piso.

Harry solo vio, como se presionaba el brazo izquierdo con pánico.

"La Marca Tenebrosa," susurro Harry lleno de miedo y observo como el Mortifago se volvía cada vez mas débil y no podía tener su mano en su brazo.

"Debo mostrarte el poder de la Marca?", pregunto Thomas dirigiéndose a Harry, "O debo perdonarlo? Te dejo la decisión."

Harry no dudo ni un segundo, en que la Marca pudiera matar a un Mortifago.

Así que debía decidir entre vida o muerte.

No sabia, que debía hacer.

Por una parte ese hombre merecía la muerte, pero por otra no quería matar a nadie.

"Perdonalo," pidió Harry y los quejidos del Mortifago de detuvieron.

Trato de levantarse, pero volvió a caer al suelo.

"Tuviste suerte, Nott," dijo Thomas divertido, "Tu hijo estuvo a punto de volverse un completo huérfano...Saquenlo de aquí."

De inmediato los dos grandes hombres, que estaban junto a Bellatrix, avanzaron hacia ellos y levantaron al Mortifago cuidadosamente, antes de llevarlo al cuarto de al lado.

"Tu primera decisión como mi compañero," Thomas se dirigió nuevamente a Harry, "No transcurrió, como quería, pero pudiste decidirte. Pensé, que no dirias nada."

"No soy tu compañero," siseo Harry, "Y jamás lo seré.

Los ojos de Thomas permanecieron rojos y casi atravesaron a Harry con su mirada.

Él sabia, que Thomas quería leer sus pensamientos, pero parecía cumplir con el trato.

"Vayanse," dijo Thomas de repente y los Mortifagos vieron a su Lord confundidos.

Solo cuando Bellatrix desapareció, los otros también lo hicieron.

"Lucius, quedate aquí," pidió Thomas, antes de que Malfoy pudiera desaparecer, "Espera en el cuarto de al lado.

Malfoy se inclino levemente y camino a través de los Mortifagos que desaparecían hacia el cuarto de al lado, en donde habia sido llevado el Mortifago herido.

Incluso el dueño del local habia desaparecido y aparte de Harry y Thomas no se encontraba nadie en aquel cuarto.

"Harry," dijo Thomas suavemente, "No es ningún truco mío. Te haré mi compañero. Tomaras igual cantidad de decisiones como yo."

"No," respondió Harry y se levanto para salir del local, pero Thomas lo tomo del brazo.

"No me obligues a usar un Imperius en ti," pidió Thomas, "Así que sientate y escuchame."

Harry dudo por un momento y luego de una ultima mirada anhelante a la puerta, se dejo caer frente a Thomas.

"Harry," empezó Thomas suavemente, "Ambos conocemos la profecía! Uno de nosotros va a matar al otro. No te parece eso un poco...absurdo? unete a mi y la olvidaremos. Quieres morir?"

Harry sacudió la cabeza.

"Quieres matar a alguien?", pregunto Thomas nuevamente y Harry volvió a sacudir la cabeza

"Entonces unete a mi lado," dijo Thomas.

"Mataría igualmente," dijo Harry en voz baja, "Que recibo de eso?"

La sonrisa de Thomas volvió a aparecer en su rostro y se inclino mas cerca a Harry.

Él parecía estar muy seguro, de que Harry aceptaría su propuesta.

"Pero puedes decidir a quien matas," susurro Thomas, "Si lo ordenas, mis seguidores dejaran a tus amigos tranquilos. No tendrias que temer mas por ellos."

"Si te mato, necesito matar solo una vez," replico Harry terco, "Por que habría de tomar otro camino?"

Thomas se inclino aun mas hacia Harry y lo miro a los ojos.

El rojo habia desaparecido y ahora lo miraban los ojos cafés.

Sus labios estaban separados por tan solo milímetros y Harry pudo sentir la respiración de Thomas en su rostro.

"Porque tu ya no me quieres matar," susurro Thomas y cerro la distancia entre sus labios.

Harry sintió los labios de Thomas en los suyos, pero no los evito.

Le recordó tanto a aquel día en el Callejón Diagón.

S corazón palpitaba salvajemente en su pecho y miles de pequeñas snitches parecían volar en su estómago.

El beso era increíblemente suave y cuando Thomas pidió permiso para entrar con su lengua, Harry se lo concedió sin dudar.

Sus lenguas jugaron mutuamente y con cada roce parecía que las snitches en su estómago volaban mas rápido.

El beso termino abruptamente, cuando Harry no recibió mas aire.

Thomas le dio un rápido beso en los labios, antes de que se sentara relajado en su silla.

"Eso no es verdad," respondió Harry sin aliento y supo, que Thomas no le creería una sola palabra.

Thomas rió divertido y lamió sus labios seductoramente, como si quisiera probar el sabor de Harry.

Harry sintió como se sonrojaba y se giro de manera que Thomas no pudiera verlo.

"Bien, Harry. Que opinas sobre mi propuesta?", pregunto Thomas, mientras caminaba alrededor de la mesa y tomaba las manos de Harry entre las suyas.

"Por que?", pregunto Harry y soltó sus manos de las de Thomas.

Ya que Thomas lo miraba confundido, prosiguió: "Por que quieres esto? Primero me quiere matar, luego me quieres seducir y ahora me quieres de tu lado? Sinceramente Thomas...Tom...Voldemort o como sea que te llames ahora, no te entiendo."

Thomas rió antes esto aun mas y se sentó en las piernas de Harry.

Este se puso tenso y no deseo mas, que estar con Hermione y Ron en la librería de Hogsmeade y no con Voldemort en sus piernas.

"Es un poco penoso," le susurro Thomas en el oído, "Jurame, que no te reirás."

"Le paso algo a tu cerebro con esa cura de rejuvenecimiento?", pregunto Harry riendo y ante su sorpresa Thomas asintió.

"Es un hechizo antiguo, que descubrí en la biblioteca de Lucius," susurro Thomas, "Debía hacerme joven y lo hizo también. Sin embargo el hechizo tiene un pequeño efecto secundario. Mis pensamientos y sueños se igualan al cuerpo, si entiendes a lo que me refiero."

Harry reprimió desesperado una risa.

Significaba eso, lo que el pensaba?

"Mi espíritu te quiere ver muerto, pero mi cuerpo..." Thomas se interrumpió y se levanto, "No sabes, que tan malo es. Tener cada noche esos sueños. Una vez Avery me descubrió...ahora él esta muerto."

"Momento," lo interrumpió Harry sonriente, "Me quieres decir con eso, que el Gran Malvado Lord Voldemort tiene sueños húmedos sobre mi?"

Los ojos de Thomas brillaron rojos y Harry supo, que habia dado en el punto.

Se mordió los labios para no reír.

Eso no significaba que Voldemort lo fuera a perdonar y Harry sabia eso.

Mejor se controlaba, antes de que ese fuera su ultimo día en la tierra.

"No es gracioso," gruño Thomas, "Ese día en el Callejón Diagón quería matarte, pero mi cuerpo tenia otros planes contigo."

"Trágico," dijo Harry y comió otra ala de pollo, para poder distraerse un poco.

Thomas camino nervioso por el local y parecía estar eligiendo sus siguientes palabras con cuidado.

"Y desde ese día...," susurro Thomas en voz baja, tanto que Harry no pudo entenderle, "...no te vas de mi cabeza. Cada parte de mi grita por ti. Te quiere tomar y no dejarte escapar."

"Suena como si estuvieras enamorado de mi," dijo Harry vacilante y espero no tener que sentir la furia de Voldemort sobre él.

Thomas lo miro confundido, antes de responder increíblemente tranquilo: "Eso no es posible. No puede tener sentimientos."

Harry dudaba aquello.

El viejo Voldemort no podía.

Ese era mas un monstruo que un hombre, pero si sus pensamientos habían sido afectados por el hechizo, por que no entonces también sus sentimientos.

Tal vez Voldemort podía volver a tener sentimientos, como lo pudo antes, antes de que su corazón se volviera negro.

"Bonita teoría," dijo Thomas, "Pero a parte de los pensamientos hacia ti, nada a cambiado."

"Vuelves a leer mis pensamientos?", pregunto Harry sorprendido.

"Yo no los leí," replico Thomas, "Me llegan todos. Deberías aprender Oclumancia."

El corazón de Harry se detuvo ante esa palabra.

Oclumancia! Sirius! No se podía unir a Voldemort.

Demasiados habían muerto para evitar aquello.

"De nuevo empezamos," suspiro Thomas, "Tus padres están muertos, así que resignate ante eso y en lo que se refiere a tu padrino...juntos podríamos traerlo de vuelta."

Harry rió fríamente.

"Así como me lo prometiste en primero con mis padres?", pregunto fríamente.

"No," respondió Thomas, "Tus padres están muertos! Tu padrino cayo tras el velo. Solo un hechizo poderoso puede sacar a alguien de allí. Yo no puedo hacerlo. Dumbledore tampoco y tu tampoco. Pero juntos podríamos sacar de detrás del velo a quien queramos."

"Mientes," dijo Harry, pero una pequeña parte en él, creía en las palabras de Voldemort.

Él mismo habia oído las voces.

Tenia que ser posible, el sacar a alguien de allí.

Pero no quería estar en el lado de alguien, que habia sido el responsable de eso.

"Bellatrix se batió en duelo con él," dijo Thomas algo ofendido, "Yo llegue mucho después. No tengo que ver con eso."

"Pero ella pertenece a los tuyos," replico Harry.

La sonrisa de Thomas se amplio y alzo las cejas.

Antes de que Harry supiera lo que hacia, Bellatrix apareció en el local y se arrodillo frente a Thomas.

"Me ha llamado?", pregunto ella.

"Mira Harry," llamo Thomas, "Ella es mi servidora mas fiel, pero si no te agrada..."

No termino la frase, sino que miro abajo, a la figura arrodillada, quien se tomo el brazo con pánico.

La capota de deslizo y Harry pudo ver el rostro suplicante de Bellatrix.

"Mi Lord...no por favor...Lord...haré todo," su brazo izquierdo empezó a arder en llamas y ella se quemo con mucho dolor.

Harry quería mirar a otra parte, no quería verlo, pero una parte suya lo disfrutaba. Disfrutaba su dolor, su sufrimiento, su miedo y cuando su cuerpo quemado cayo sin vida al suelo, su corazón se lleno de satisfacción.

"Y eso no es todo," dijo Thomas y se dirigió a Harry.

Camino sobre el cuerpo quemado y tomo a Harry del brazo.

Se vieron nuevamente a los ojos y Thomas prosiguió: "Oí, que no te llevas muy bien con el hijo de Lucius. Él ha cumplido su primera misión y se convertiría en un excelente Mortifago...Pero si tu quieres, le ordenare a Lucius que lo mate personalmente."

"No," susurro Harry, "No puedes."

"Por que no?", pregunto Thomas sonriente, mientras que la puerta del cuarto de al lado se abría y Malfoy llagaba con ellos.

"Ha llamado," Malfoy se arrodillo y parecía no estar sorprendido por el cuerpo quemado.

Él arrugo la nariz debido al olor.

"No quieres ver sufrir a su hijo?", pregunto Thomas e ignoro a Malfoy por completo.

Ya que Malfoy habia bajado su capota, Harry pudo ver por un momento pánico en los ojos del rubio.

"Lucius mataría con gusto a Drugo por ti, verdad?", Thomas se giro hacia Malfoy, sin quitar sus manos de Harry.

"Draco," corrigió Malfoy automáticamente, pero luego de una mirada en los ojos de Thomas, agrego rápidamente: "Pero Drugo suena mucho mejor. Desde ahora de llamara Drugo. Se lo haré saber de inmediato."

"Calla," siseo Thomas y Malfoy se agarro el brazo como Bellatrix.

"Matarías a tu hijo, si te lo pidiera," pregunto Thomas, mientras acariciaba increíblemente suave la mano de Harry con sus dedos.

"No," intervino Harry, "No puedes pedirle a nadie, que mate a su propio hijo."

"Por que no?", pregunto Thomas confundido, "Eso demuestra su lealtad hacia mi."

"Eso no demuestra nada," siseo Harry, "Malfoy, vayase...y por todos los dioses no cambie el nombre de Draco por Drugo. Eso suena terrible."

Malfoy observo a Thomas y cuando este asintió, desapareció.

"Esa fue decisión numero dos," Thomas sostuvo dos dedos en el aire y sonrió maliciosamente, "Poco a poco te va gustando, no es verdad?"

"No me uniré a tu lado," dijo Harry seriamente y quiso abandonar el local, pero Thomas lo jalo hacia él y lo beso apasionadamente.

Las snitches en el estómago de Harry empezaron a bailar.

El beso termino tan abruptamente como habia empezado.

"Vete si quieres," siseo Thomas, "Pero lo veo en tus ojos. Te has enamorado de mi. Igual que tanto te lo niegues, se quedara así. Tu primera vez fue con el asesino de tus padres."

Aquellas palabras encontraron a Harry como fuertes bofetadas.

"Piensalo, Harry," susurro Thomas y acaricio suavemente la mejilla de Harry.

"Mi decisión ya esta tomada," susurro Harry.

"Entonces piensalo otra vez," pidió Thomas, "No tienes que responder de inmediato. Se puede de otra manera...Tienen una reunión de la Orden hoy!"

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron aterrados.

Como sabia él eso?

Lo habia leído en los pensamientos de Harry?

"No, no lo hice," lo calmo Thomas, "Dumbledore tiene su espía en mis filas...yo tengo uno en las suyas. Es justo, o no?"

Así que Voldemort sabia de Snape; le sorprendía un poco, que este aun viviera.

"Lo siguiente, Harry," prosiguió Thomas, "Pasare la noche aquí. Dumbledore te preguntara, si sabes algo de mi. Cuentale sobre donde me encuentro y sabré, que tu respuesta en un no...Si callas..." Thomas le dio un beso en la frente, "...cada Slytherin en Hogwarts seguirá tus ordenes."

Thomas tomo el grifo de la puerta y lo giro.

"Piensalo," susurro Thomas, lo beso nuevamente y abrió la puerta para Harry.

"Mi respuesta no va a cambiar," dijo Harry fríamente, antes de salir al clima otoñal.

Lo ultimo que vio de Thomas, fue su risa cuando cerro la puerta tras Harry.

Harry camino un poco por el pequeño pueblo mágico; le parecía mas amable.

No podía creer que Voldemort quisiera hacerlo su compañero.

"Jamás," se decidió Harry, cuando vio venir a Hermione y Ron de Honeydukes.

Jamás haría algo, que pusieran en peligro a sus amigos.

Dudaba en las palabras de Voldemort, que lo iba a perdonar.

Él los mataría si se oponían a él.

Voldemort no se dejaría matar por Harry.

---------

Grimmauld Place parecía mas oscuro y misterioso que en la primera visita de Harry.

Las cortinas del retrato de Mrs. Black se habían quemado tras un accidente y ahora esta gritaba sin parar.

La Orden evitaba el recibidor, por eso la mayoría viajaba con la Red Flu.

Incluso Harry habia utilizado la chimenea de McGonagall, aun cuando habia sido difícil llegar a su oficina.

Draco Malfoy y sus guardaespaldas Crabbe y Goyle lo habían seguido desde su regreso de Hogsmeade.

Tal vez debió haber dejado que el Slytherin fuera asesinado por su padre.

Dudaba, que Lucius Malfoy se opusiera a una orden directa de Voldemort.

Harry trato de sacar esos pensamientos de su cabeza.

No podía pensar, en matar a alguien.

Con eso no seria mejor que Voldemort.

Su miraba camino por los presentes y se pregunto, quien seria el espía de Voldemort.

Snape estaba descalificado, pues no podía imaginarse, que trabajara como espía doble.

Tampoco creía que fuera Mundungus, este tenia sus defectos, pero no era malo.

Ya estaba rindiendose, cuando de repente vio, como Bill Weasley formaba silenciosamente la palabra "Decidete" con sus labios.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron aterrados.

Bill estaba de lado de Voldemort, aunque este habia matado a sus padres?

"Empecemos," hablo Dumbledore y saco a Harry de sus pensamientos.

Se sentaron alrededor de la gran mesa, que estaba llena de mapas y pergaminos.

"Severus," dijo Dumbledore, "Sabes, que meta tenia el hechizo de Voldemort?"

"No," respondió Snape, "Voldemort no me llama desde hace meses!"

El corazón de Harry palpito rápidamente; Dumbledore no sabia nada del rejuvenecimiento de Voldemort?

Debía decir algo?

Debía entregar a Voldemort?

Quería decirselo a Dumbledore, cuando recordó los suaves labios en los suyos.

Casi distraído toco sus labios y gimió.

Para su suerte nadie lo noto, pues todos se preguntaban, si Voldemort sabia sobre el trabajo de espía de Snape y esa la razón era, por la cual no lo llamaba.

"Harry," Dumbledore le hablo directamente, "Sabes algo sobre Voldemort?"

Los ojos de Dumbledore brillaron significativamente, mientras esperaba a la respuesta de Harry.

Allí estaba.

Decisión numero tres, que podría cambiar toda su vida.

Antes de que pudiera entender sus confusos sentimientos, se oyó a si mismo responder: "No, Sir. No se nada."

Los ojos de Dumbledore tomaron una expresión triste y el nuevo destino de Harry Potter tomo su rumbo.

Fin

* * *

Bueno, eso fue todo! Que tal les parecio.

Quiero dar gracias a quienes siguieron esta historia.

Es posible que exista una continuacion, sin embargo no es nada seguro. Habra que esperar a ver que decide la autora.

Lilith...


End file.
